


Pain of Death

by LegilimensMind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Capture at the Ministry, Cedric alive, Dark, Kidnapping, M/M, Ministry Disaster gone different, Necromancer Harry Potter, Necromancy, Nightmares, Sirius will be killed, Voldemort wins at the end, Voldemorts tries to get Harry before fifth year, but Harrymort, dead, doesn't manage, dreamless sleep potion, graveyard, harry is kidnapped, in constant pain though, no sleep, not really love, though pretty small, weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegilimensMind/pseuds/LegilimensMind
Summary: What if the night at the Graveyard went differently? What if Harry Potter's magic in a desperate act to save their wizards awakened old magic within Harry that caught Voldemort's interest? Old magic that awoke the dead?





	Pain of Death

Harry watched with great Horror how Voldemort seemed to remember that he was there as well. His scream of "Don't touch him!", brought his attention right back to him.

"Harry Potter", said Voldemort and a shiver of fear run down Harry's spine. He had desperately wanted for Voldemort to drown in the cauldron and not to stand before him with a body that was more Serpentine than human.

"I can touch you now...", that simple sentence frightened Harry more than anything else ever had. When Voldemort's simple touch on his forehead, where his scar resided, him pain beyond anything gave, his fear grew. With him caged on the grave of Voldemort's father and his followers, how will he escape the madman?

The scream that fleed his mouth was traitorous and seeing Voldemort's delighted grin made him ill. When Voldemort finally lifted his fingers from his scar, Harry felt his magic within him running wild. He had never felt it more than he did now and he wasn't sure what it meant. His salvation? His saving grace? Or will it be his doom?

"Stand up, Harry, and we will have a proper duel. I'm sure you were thought how to duel at Hogwarts, weren't you? First, we bow before each other."

Harry wasn't nuts. He will not bow before Voldemort. He will fight him at every chance he got.

"Bow to death! I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would he? Imperio!"

Fighting Voldemort's magic was harder than anything else. It was worse than fighting against Moody's Imperius Curse but he managed it at the end with only a half-bow.

"Crucio!"

The pain that came with the Curse was no surprise. But the strength of the Pain was what made him fall to his knees in pain. It was painful. He wasn't sure if he should describe it as jumping into a fire where every part of him burned and burned and never burned down.

His magic flew out of him in a surge of black mist, falling to earth as if it was black snow. The Curse of Voldemort stopped and he touched the snow curious, before turning around at the sound of screams and earth cracking.

Harry watched in horror how hands, daunt and skeletal, appeared out of the graves. He was sure he will have nightmares about the night. Watching Cedric Diggory's body standing up and throwing himself at Voldemort and his followers with a scream of: "Get to the Portkey, Harry, we will hold them off!", made Harry jump up and do just that. Voldemort's dark laugh and red eyes filled with amusement followed him back to Hogwarts grounds.

Throwing the Portkey away from him, Harry heard how a cannon went up and with that, the end of the Triwizard Tournament was announced. Watching the colours go up and people screaming his name made him ill and he threw up. He still managed to stay: "He's back! Voldemort is back!", to Dumbledore before Moody took him away, ordering everyone away from them.

\---

Harry was numb through the whole next occurrences. Being asked if he saw what happened to Cedric made him spill the beans of watching him die by Pettigrew's killing Curse. He didn't need to say more, Dumbledore's grave eyes told him enough that Dumbledore knew of Voldemort's return. He also didn't say more. He never heard of people awakening the dead, otherwise, there wouldn't be any casualties from the last magical war. His parents would still be alive and Sirius free. No, Voldemort's laughter about his accidental magical outburst told him enough to know that it was something that the wizarding world should better not know. Should never know.

The weeks after the Triwizard Tournament didn't improve. They weren't worse, just not good. He was once again at the Dursley's and they left him alone, mostly. Dudley was the only one tormenting him nowadays.

His days were spent numb and thinking of what he should have done to save Cedric from Death's door, the Nights were spent with nightmares.

He had been right at the graveyard. That day played a huge role in his nightmares.

\---

"Harry, Harry, Harry. Who could have thought that you would be such a huge surprise?"

He was once again at the graveyard though something was different. The Death Eaters were gone, it was only Voldemort there, along with Cedric and him.

"See that bound boy? Diggory, was his name, wasn't it? He's now alive, walking the earth with us once again thanks to you. You brought him back, bound him to your magic and command..."

Harry tried to say NO, anything that would stop Voldemort from talking further. He didn't want to hear anything that the bastard had to say.

Voldemort was now next to his face, his mouth right before his ear and his hand caressing his cheek with false comfort.

"You're dark. Your magic is dark. And I will come to you."

Voldemort's hand reached his scar and the world went aflame.

"The boy is waiting for you, you know? For someone to save him... "

Harry awoke that night with a scream and a bleeding scar.

\---

After the arrival of the Dementors, everything went down. Being expelled from Hogwarts before the next letter told him that he was to be trialled first had been a small relieve. Being taken from Private Drive and brought to Grimmauld Place where he could see his godfather once again was the best day that he had in weeks. Finding out that his friends had been there for two weeks already froze his insides though.

The nights weren't any better. He was constantly visited by Voldemort who showed him what his followers had planned next for the resurrected boy that simply wouldn't die as long as he was connected to Harry. Watching Cedric scream broke his heart.

"You can end his suffering, just come to me. "

\---

Harry went to the Black library afterwards. Every free minute was spent researching the magic that awoke the dead. The Muggles called it Necromancy, now only to see if the wizarding world did the same.

He didn't find anything in the first two weeks and his time was running out. Surely there was some sort of way to free the Connection he now shared with Cedric since awakening him, wasn't there? He had enough of watching the Torture that Bellatrix Lestrange brought upon his friend. He wasn't sure how he managed to see through Cedric's eyes but whatever he did, he still is doing so now, what with every blink seeing the cell Cedric was in.

He was sure he will go insane if an answer isn't found. He couldn't sleep without a Dreamless Sleep Potion pouring down his throat and he wasn't sure how long he will be able to hold the information of being a Necromancer back.

Thus, when the trial came, he was way too tired to speak and just sat in the chair and let Dumbledore handle the proceedings.

\---

"Sirius?", whispered Harry softly when he saw the Grim appear at the library. The Animagus nodded and turned back to his human self.

"Can I ask you something? Have you ever heard of Necromancy?"

Sirius looked surprised at that.

"Yes, it's very dark magic though. Why are you asking?"

"Because I think I may be a Necromancer. I haven't told Dumbledore everything about that day. My magic went out of control and... And the people in the graves started to rise."

He saw the surprised look on Sirius's eyes, wide open in shock at the news.

"I see Bellatrix torturing him every night and every blink I see him in the cell, or rather I see the cell through his eyes. I can't feel any pain but the Curses she is using look painful."

Sirius hugged him.

"I'm sure we have something on Necromancy here somewhere... ", mumbled the Azkaban-Escapee.

They didn't find anything noteworthy in the first three shelves before Harry went back to Hogwarts. There, things have changed as well. People except for his friends now left him alone, believing whatever the Daily Prophet, the wizarding newspaper, wrote about him and Dumbledore.

He felt lucky that he was too weak to defy Umbridge but sadly it brought a lot more other problems with it. He wasn't allowed to use the Dreamless Sleep Potion anymore without getting addicted to it, thus he spent a lot of nights sleepless, reading books and making his homework. While his written portion got better, his attention in class fell, something that Umbridge used to give him detention. He found himself writing with a blood-quill "I must not fall asleep in class".

\---

The vision came as an attack on his mind in his History Of Magic OWL. He saw Sirius there, in the Ministry of magic, walking down a strange path before being attacked by Voldemort.

"Tell me where I can find it!"

"I would rather die."

"That can be arranged. But first, where is IT?!"

His insides froze. While he felt grateful to not see the Cell and Bellatrix anymore, he now feared for Sirius' life.

Strangely, it was pretty simple to get to the Ministry, followed by his two best friends with Umbridge hot on their heels. She was furious and went in search for the Minister while Harry tried to remember the path that Sirius took.

"Sirius!", said Harry in relieve, seeing him alive and no Voldemort in their near presence. Trying to free Sirius proved as a fatal mistake though when he was hit by a curse from behind. Finding himself unable to move, Harry watched in Horror how his two best friends were captured as well before being floated along the numerous shelves with mysterious glass orbs. The farther they went, the more his scar hurt. Voldemort wasn't far away.

"Hello Harry, I told you I will come for you, haven't I?", asked a smirking Voldemort, holding a small orb in his hands.

"Were you ever told why I went after you and your parents? No? Thought so... It's irrelevant though. I went after you because of this prophecy here... Which is already marked as fulfilled. Now, dear Harry, I will not need to kill you. No, you will help me in ruling this world... "

Sirius left out a snort.

"For you see, you are more useful for me alive... "

The pain came sudden. He knew it was the Cruciatus because his nerves were once again burning. He wanted for the pain to end, which his magic seemed to agree with, breaking out of him in a desperate black wave, throwing the Death Eaters away from him.

Voldemort laughed and Harry felt dread fill him. He tried to stand up but Voldemort was faster, holding him up and showing him the Horror he released upon the Ministry. Watching the Corpses stand up around him brought him to tears.

Voldemort cooed: "Don't cry, darling, no need to sheer tears. They aren't dead after all."

Being held by Voldemort was anything but comforting. His hand caressing his cheek that slowly went up to his scar left him with the feeling of dread.

"We will live a long and happy life, darling. I will not let you out of sight. You're far too precious, my soul."

That day Sirius Black died as a punishment for Harry Potter. Not being allowed to resurrect him and his body being burned alive made Harry cherish Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley more than before, knowing one step out of line will lead to the death of one of his first friends. Afterwards, the wizarding world found it out the hard way that Voldemort was indeed back, with Harry Potter, a Necromancer, at his side, learning and growing into his powers, ruling the dead alongside Voldemort, who ruled the living. Only those that help him greatly will be rewarded with the greatest of rewards, a loved one that died will be brought back to life.

It was then that they learned that Harry could awaken the dead two times, with the third time turning the deceased into a monster of nightmares.

\---

A/N: I had this sudden idea to write a story featuring Harry being a Necromancer, with Lily and James alive and other children and adults having special powers. When I started the first three sentences it turned into a short story without the Potters. I still plan to write the Story and already have an idea on how it'll progress, though the beginning is always the hardest.

What do you think of it the One-Shot?


End file.
